USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)
De USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) was een ''Galaxy'' klasse sterrenschip, gelanceerd in 2364. Het schip was het vijfde Federatie sterrenschip met deze naam en was het vlaggeschip van de Federatie. Historie Constructie De Enterprise was gebouwd op de Utopia Planitia Scheepswerf in een baan om Mars in het Sol systeem. (TNG: "Booby Trap," "Eye of the Beholder") De constructie stond onder toezicht van Commander Orfil Quinteros. (TNG: "11001001") Dr. Leah Brahms was verantwoordelijk voor het grootste gedeelte van ontwerp van het warp aandrijvingsysteem. (TNG: "Booby Trap," "Galaxy's Child") De nacelle buis van het schip was de plaats van een meervoudige moord ten tijde van de constructie op Utopia Planitia. Walter Pierce, een lid van het constructieteam, werd jaloers op de nieuwe relatie van zijn oude geliefde. Hij vermoordde de twee officieren, Marla Finn en William Hodges en liet hun lichamen verdwijnen in een plasma stroom. Pierce pleegde daarna op dezelfde manier zelfmoord, waarbij hij een telepatische vingerafdruk achterliet in een scheidingsschot, die pas in 2370 werd ontdekt. (TNG: "Eye of the Beholder") De laatste fase van de constructie werd uitgevoed op Aarde Station McKinley. Captain Jean-Luc Picard nam op sterrendatum 41153.7 het commando van de Enterprise-D op zich op orders van Rear Admiral Norah Satie. (TNG: "All Good Things...") Bevelvoerende officieren Captain Picard heeft op een paar momenten na bijna altijd het commando gevoerd over de Enterprise. Zijn first officer, William T. Riker werd in 2367 voor korte tijd gepromoveerd tot captain nadat Picard door de Borg was ontvoerd en geassimileerd tot Locutus. (TNG: "The Best of Both Worlds, Deel II") In het begin van 2369 kwam de ‘’Enterprise’’ voor korte tijd onder het commando van Captain Edward Jellico te staan, nadat Picard op een geheime missie werd gestuurd naar de Cardassian planeet Celtris III. "Chain of Command, Deel I en Chain of Command, Deel II") :In de tijdlijn die Q creeërde, waarin het gevecht van Picard met de Nausicaans niet goed afliep TNG: "Tapestry, stond de ‘’Enterprise’’ onder commando van captain Thomas Halloway. Schip achtergrond Technische informatie Met in total 42 dekken had de USS Enterprise-D twee keer de lengte en acht keer het volume ten opzichte van de ''Constitution'' klasse-schepen van een eeuw eerder. In totaal had het schip ongeveer 1014 bemanningsleden en burgers aan boord. (TNG: "Remember Me," "Rascals," "Genesis") Bemanningsleden met de rang van ensign moesten hun kwartier delen met anderen, maar kregen een eigen kwartier bij de promotie naar lieutenant, junior grade. (TNG: "Lower Decks") De brug, captain's ready room en de conferentie lounge waren op dek 1 en werden beschermd tegen het uitvallen van de klimaatbeheersing. (TNG: "Brothers") Het hoofd shuttle dok was op dek 4, voorzien van een aantal vrachtruimen op de dekken 4 en 18. (TNG: "Power Play," "Schisms") Op dek 13 waren nog twee shuttle dokken. (TNG: "The Next Phase") Dek 8 van het schip was een onvoltooid dek voor meerdere doeleinden en kon dan alszodanig ingericht worden. (TNG: "Liaisons") Op hetzelfde dek waren ook de kwartieren van de officieren en de gevechts brug. (TNG: "The Best of Both Worlds, Deel I") Ten Forward, was het centrum van het sociale leven en was te vinden in de voorste einde van dek 10. Hier was de beste plaats om van het voorwaartse uitzicht te genieten van het gehele schip. (TNG: "The Child") Holodekken konden eveneens op dek 10 worden gevonden. (TNG: "Homeward") Dek 12 bevatte de ziekenboeg (TNG: "Remember Me"), Hoofd Engineering was op dek 36. (TNG: "The Hunted") Engineering nam twaalf dekken in beslag van de secondaire romp, waarbij de antimaterie opslag op dek 42 geplaatst was. (TNG: "Liaisons") De primaire aanleg dokken waren geplaatst aan elke zijde van de torpedo lanceerinrichting op dek 25. (TNG: "11001001"); de nacelle-besturingsruimte was eveneens op dit dek geplaatst. (TNG: "Eye of the Beholder") Volgens Lieutenant Commander Nella Daren was de acoustisch gezien beste plaats van het schip de vierde kruising van Jefferies buis 25. (TNG: "Lessons") :Volgens TNG: "Time Squared" en "The Hunted" waren shuttle dok twee en drie op dek 11, alhoewel deze dokken volgens het ''Enterprise miniatuur op de dekken 12 en 13 waren geplaatst. De fout werd later gecorrigeerd. Vrachtruim vier verschoof ook tussen het vijfde en zesde seizoen; in TNG: "Power Play", was het op dek 18, terwijl het in TNG: "Schisms" op dek 4 lag.’’ De Enterprise had een maximum kruissnelheid van warp 9.6 gedurende 12 uren. (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint") Het schip genereerde ongeveer 12,75 miljard Gigawatt aan energie per seconde. (TNG: "True Q") De warp kern kon ook een energiepiek opbouwen indien nodig, waarbij aangetekend moet worden dat alleen de deflector schijf zo’n piek kon verwerken. (TNG: "The Best of Both Worlds, Deel I") De Enterprise-D had twaalf Faser banken, drie torpede lanceerinrichtingen, 250 foton torpedo’s en een hoog vermogen schildraster. (TNG: "Conundrum") Alles bijelkaar gezien waren er ongeveer vierduizend energiebronnen aanwezig op het schip. Ook waren er twintig transporter plaatsen. (TNG: "11001001") :Alhoewel er in TNG: "Conundrum" wordt beweer dat er tien faser banken zijn, zijn er op het model duidelijk twaalf te zien. De ''Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual onderschrijft ook het hogere aantal.'' Scheeps inhoudslijst * Dek 1 ** Brug ** Captain's ready room ** Conferentie lounge * Dek 2 ** Ruimte 2713: Lieutenant Worf's kwartier, 2370 (TNG: "Parallels") ** Ruimte 3653: Lieutenant Commander Data's kwartier, 2370 (TNG: "Masks") ** Banket ruimte (TNG: "Violations") * Dek 4 ** Hoofd shuttle dok (TNG: "Cause and Effect") ** Vrachtruimen (TNG: "Schisms") * Dek 6 ** Ruimte 2054: Transporter Ruimte 3 (TNG: "Where No One Has Gone Before") * Dek 7 ** Sectie 4: Gastverblijven (TNG: "True Q") ** Sectie 19, Ruimte 1947: Lieutenant Edward Hagler's kwartier (TNG: "Schisms") ** Sectie 25 Baker, Ruimte: Lieutenant Worf's kwartier, 2369 (TNG: "Rightful Heir") ** Gastverblijven (TNG: "The Perfect Mate") * Dek 8 ** Ruimte 0142: VIP verblijven (TNG: "Reunion") ** Ruimte 0910: Commander Deanna Troi's kwartier, 2368-2370 (TNG: "Violations," "Genesis") ** Ruimte 0912: Commander William T. Riker's kwartier (TNG: "The Best of Both Worlds, Deel I," "Chain of Command, Deel II") ** Ruimte 2133: Commander Beverly Crusher's kwartier, 2370 (TNG: "Sub Rosa") ** Ruimte 3402: Counselor Deanna Troi's kantoor (TNG: "The Price") ** Ruimte 3601: Captain Jean-Luc Picard's kwartier (TNG: "Gambit, Deel II") ** Sectie 4, Ruimte 4711: Lieutenant Ro Laren's kwartier, 2370 (TNG: "Preemptive Strike") ** Gevechts brug (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint") ** Marla Aster en Jeremy Aster's kwartier, 2366 (TNG: "The Bonding") * Dek 9 ** Ruimte 0910: Counselor Deanna Troi's kwartier, 2366 (TNG: "The Price") ** Room 0922: Tursiops bemannings faciliteit ** Ruimte 0929: Ensign Maddy Calloway's kwartier (TNG: "Eye of the Beholder") ** Sectie 4: Gastverblijven (TNG: "Bloodlines") ** Sectie 28: Commander Beverly Crusher's kwartier, 2368 (TNG: "Cause and Effect") ** VIP verblijven (TNG: "Man of the People") * Dek 10 ** Sectie 1: Ten Forward (TNG: "The Child," "Power Play") ** Bemanningsverblijven (TNG: "Conundrum") ** Holodek 5 (TNG: "Homeward") * Dek 11 ** Ruimte 0925: Holodeck 3 (TNG: "All Good Things...") ** Ruimte 2917: Holodeck (TNG: "11001001") * Dek 12 ** Sectie 23 Baker, Ruimte 1629: Dr. Beverly Crusher's kantoor (TNG: "Genesis") ** Sectie 23 Baker, Ruimte 1631: Ziekenboeg (TNG: "The Next Phase," "Genesis") ** Sportzaal (TNG: "The Icarus Factor") * Dek 13 ** Shuttle dok 2 en 3 (TNG: "The Next Phase") * Dek 14 ** Transporter ruimte (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint") ** Basisschool (TNG: "Rascals") * Dek 16 ** Gastverblijven (TNG: "Violations") * Dek 17 ** Sectie 21 Alfa: Arboratorium (TNG: "Genesis") ** Noodturbolift naar de gevechts brug (TNG: "Heart of Glory") ** Bemanningsverblijven (TNG: "The Next Phase") * Dek 18 ** Vrachtruimen (TNG: "Power Play") * Dek 25 ** Ruimte 0293: Stuurboord Jefferies buis toegang (TNG: "Eye of the Beholder") ** Ruimte 0294: Stuurboord nacelle buis/plasma injector (TNG: "Eye of the Beholder") ** Torpedo dok (TNG: "In Theory") ** Aanleg dok (TNG: "11001001") * Dek 36 ** Hoofd engineering, dilithium kamer deur, Energieverdeling (TNG: "11001001") ** Wetenschappelijk laboratorium (TNG: "Time's Arrow, Deel II") ** Ruimte 5244: Jefferies buis toegangspunt (TNG: "Realm of Fear") * Dek 38 ** Onderhoudscorridor (TNG: "The Hunted") * Dek 42 ** Antimaterie opslag (TNG: "Liaisons") De bemanning Een gemiddelde werkdag in 2367, zoals genoteerd door Lieutenant Commander Data, omvatte vier verjaardagen, twee overplaatsingen, twee schaaktoernooien, een schoolvoorstelling, vier promoties en tenminste één geboorte. (TNG: "Data's Day") Normaliter was de werkdag verdeeld in een 4-ploegen rooster. (TNG: "Lower Decks") Een omschakeling naar een 3-ploegen rooster zou veel problemen op leveren met de indeling van het personeel. Captain Jellico heeft dit eens voorgesteld toen hij Captain was op de Enterprise. (TNG: "Chain of Command, Deel I") Ieder drie maanden werd de bemanning geëvalueerd, normaal gesproken onder toezicht van Will Riker en Deanna Troi. (TNG: "Lower Decks") In 2366 waren er 13 soorten vertegenwoordigd op de personeelslijst van de Enterprise, waaronder Betazoid, Klingon, El-Aurian, Vulcan en mensen. Gedurende de gehele missie waren er ook Bolian, Benzite, Bajoran, Napean en een androïde. (TNG:"Sins of the Father") Het schip had ook dolfijnen aan boord. (TNG: "The Perfect Mate") :Op de holografische ''Enterprise-D die onder commando stond van Riker in TNG: "Future Imperfect", zat er een Ferengi aan het roer. In een parallel universum in TNG: "Parallels’’ zat er een Cardassian aan het roer.'' Alhoewel Starfleet personeel de meeste vitale posities op de Enterprise bezetten, waren er ook burgers die belangrijke posten hadden in de wetenschappelijke en medische afdelingen, evenals bijvoorbeeld ‘’Ten Forward’’ en de school. (TNG: "Night Terrors," "Hero Worship," "Ethics") In actieve dienst De Enterprise-D maakte met een aantal rassen het eerste contact. (Zie hieronder.) De Enterprise ging tijdens de Farpoint missie in 2364 tot aan de limiet van zijn aandrijving, op de vlucht voor een wezen dat bekend werd als Q; het voerde ook de eerste hoge-warp schotel afscheiding uit in die tijd. . (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint") Later dat jaar zou het schip de warp 9.9 barrière doorbreken, tijdens een test onder toezicht van Kosinski. Het was het eerste Federatie schip dat een nabije melkweg bezocht. (TNG: "Where No One Has Gone Before"). :In de aflevering stelde Geordi vast dat de ''Enterprise voorbij Warp 10 was gegaan, alhoewel het aannemelijk is dat de warp factor schaal nog niet volledig was vastgesteld gedurende de productie van de aflevering.'' In 2364 werd de Enterprise gekaapt door Bynars vanaf Sterrenbasis 74. Zij wilden het schip gebruiken om de beschadigde computer op hun thuiswereld te repareren. Na dit incident werd de ‘’Enterprise’’ weer overgedragen aan Captain Picard en de Bynars accepteerden de consequenties van hun daad. (TNG: "11001001") [[Afbeelding:BorgCuttingBeam-142.jpg|thumb|200px|De Enterprise tijdens de eerste Borg-confrontatie]] Tijdens de eerste ontmoeting met de Borg werden de secties 27, 28 en 29 op dekken 4, 5 en 6 door de Borg van het schip verwijderd voor een analyse, waarbij achttien mensen omkwamen. (TNG: "Q Who?") left|thumb|200px|De Enterprise op drift thumb|De Enterprise-D bij Deep Space 9 thumb|left|200px|De Enterprise-D in 2371. thumb|200px|De [[schotel sectie van de Enterprise-D, geland op Veridian III.]] Lijst van Eerste contacten In de meeste gevallen geeft de datum het eerste open contact aan met tenminste één lid van de soort. In andere gevallen is het het eerste bekende eerste contact. * 2364 ** De Aldeans (TNG: "When the Bough Breaks") ** Armus (TNG: "Skin of Evil") ** De Beta Renner wolk (TNG: "Lonely Among Us") ** De Edo (TNG: "Justice") ** De Farpoint Station entiteiten (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint") ** De Ferengi (TNG: "The Last Outpost") ** Microbrain (TNG: "Home Soil") ** De neurale parasieten (TNG: "Conspiracy") ** Het Q Continuüm (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint") * '2365' ** De Borg (TNG: "Q Who?") ** Nagilum (TNG: "Where Silence Has Lease") ** Ian Andrew Troi, Jr. (TNG: "The Child") * '2366' ** Gomtuu (TNG: "Tin Man") ** Koinonian energie wezen (TNG: "The Bonding") ** De Mintakans (TNG: "Who Watches the Watchers?") ** De nanite beschaving (TNG: "Evolution") ** De Zalkonians (TNG: "Transfigurations") * 2367 ** De Cytherians (TNG: "The Nth Degree") ** De Malcorians (TNG: "First Contact") :De ''Enterprise had ook contact gemaakt met de Paxans in 2367 in de aflevering "Clues," maar alle herinneringen aan die ontmoeting werden gewist uit ieders geheugen en uit de scheepscomputers. Het is mogelijk dat de Enterprise niet het eerste Starfleet schip was dat de Paxans tegenkwam.'' * 2368 ** Het Crystalline Entiteit (TNG: "Datalore," "Silicon Avatar") ** FGC-47 levensvormen (TNG: "Imaginary Friend") ** Ux-Mal criminelen (TNG: "Power Play") ** De Tamarians (TNG: "Darmok") * 2369 ** De exocomps (TNG: "The Quality of Life") ** De quantum singulariteit levensvormen (TNG: "Timescape") ** De solanagen basis levensvormen (TNG: "Schisms") * 2370 ** De Boraalans (TNG: "Homeward") ** Emergent levensvorm (TNG: "Emergence") Alternatieve Enterprises "Time Squared" "Yesterday's Enterprise" [[Afbeelding:Ent_duality.jpg|thumb|200px|Twee Enterprise''s ontmoeten elkaar.]] In een andere alternatieve tijdlijn verslechterde de relatie tussen de Federatie en het Klingon Rijk dusdanig dat het op een oorlog uitliep. Dit was in feite het gevolg van het verdwijnen van de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)|USS ''Enterprise-C]] en de verwoesting van de Klingon buitenpost Narendra III. In deze alternatieve tijdlijn was de Enterprise-D het eerste van door de Federatie gebouwde Galaxy-klasse oorlogsschepen, in staat om 6000 militairen te vervoeren. Het was een geheel militair schip, zonder burgerbemanningsleden of counselor. Op de brug waren diverse overbodige consoles, en één enkele commandostoel voor de Captain. Replicators op het schip werkten op minimaal vermogen, zodat al het beschikbare vermogen naar defensieve systemen kon worden geleid. In 2366, op gevechtsdatum 43625.2, onderzocht de Enterprise-D een stralingsafwijking nabij Sterrenbasis 105, toen het de Enterprise-C tegenkwam, die door deze afwijking (een scheur in de tijd) in de tijd gereisd was. Toen de Enterprise-D assisteerde met reparaties werd het duidelijk dat de Enterprise-C terug moest keren naar haar eigen tijd, om de aaneenschakeling van gebeurtenissen te voorkomen die tot de oorlog zou leiden. Guinan, een bemanningslid van de Enterprise-D was op de hoogte van de verandering in de tijdlijn en overtuigde Captain Picard ervan dat de Enterprise-C terug moest keren. De Enterprise-D gaf de Enterprise-C dekking zodat deze kon terugkeren. Het schip leed zware verliezen en stond aan de rand van een warp kern breuk toen de tijdlijn hersteld werd. De bemanningsleden van de Enterprise-C hielden echter hun herinneringen en één Enterprise-D bemanningslid, Natasha Yar, reisde mee terug in de tijd met de Enterprise-C. (TNG: "Yesterday's Enterprise," "Redemption, Deel II") "Remember Me" In 2367 creëerden de gedachten van Dr. Beverly Crusher een geheel separaat universum, nadat ze gevangen was in een warp bel. In deze bel begon de bemanning en objecten te verdwijnen. Gedurende de tijd werd de bemanning van de Enterprise gereduceerd van 300 man, naar 100, naar 2 en uiteindelijk verdween iedereen toen de bel in elkaar stortte en het universum vernietigd werd. Bij het inelkaar storten van de universum verdween tevens deze Enterprise uit de geschiedenis. (TNG: "Remember Me") "Parallels" Enkele duizenden Enterprises uit vele verschillende quantum realiteiten kwamen in één enkel universum terecht in het begin van 2370. Dit was het gevolg van Lieutenant Worf's ontmoeten met een quantum kloof en de pogingen om hem naar zijn eigen universum terug te sturen. De kloof werd uiteindelijk gedicht en de schepen keerden terug naar hun eigen universum, alhoewel één Enterprise, vanuit een universum waar de Borg de Slag om Wolf 359 wél hadden gewonnen, verloren ging toen het probeerde de terugkeer naar haar eigen universum te voorkomen. Toen Worf was teruggekeerd naar zijn eigen universum, werd de tijd omgekeerd en kwam het tot een einde. (TNG: "Parallels") "All Good Things..." [[Afbeelding:USS Enterprise-D 2395.jpg|thumb|De Enterprise uit de toekomst.]] Bemanning *commanding officer (CO) **Captain Jean-Luc Picard (2364-2371) **Captain William T. Riker (kort in 2366-67) **Captain Edward Jellico (kort in 2369) *first officer/executive officer (XO) **Commander William T. Riker (2364-2371) **Lieutenant Commander Shelby (kort in 2366-2367) **Lieutenant Commander Data (kort in 2369, kort in 2370) **Lieutenant Worf (kort in 2370) *operations manager en science officer **Lieutenant Commander Data (2364-2371) **Lieutenant Worf (kort in 2366) *chief engineer **Lieutenant Commander Sarah MacDougal (2364) **Lieutenant Commander Argyle (2364) **Lieutenant Logan (2364) **Lieutenant Commander Leland T. Lynch (2364) **Lieutenant / Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge (2365-2371) *tactical officer en security chief **Lieutenant Natasha Yar (omgekomen in 2364) **Lieutenant Worf (2364-2371) *chief medical officer (CMO) **Commander Beverly Crusher (2364, 2366-2371) **Commander Katherine Pulaski (2365) *counselor **Commander Deanna Troi (2364-2371) *flight controller (conn) **Chief Miles O'Brien (2364) **Lieutenant Junior Grade Geordi La Forge (2364) **Ensign Wesley Crusher (2364-2367, overgeplaatst naar Starfleet Academie) **Ensign Ro Laren (2368-69) **Ensign Sariel Rager **Ensign Gates **Ensign McKnight *transporter chief **Chief Miles O'Brien (2364-2369, overgeplaatst naar Deep Space 9) Achtergrond informatie [[Afbeelding:Probert Enterprise sketch.jpg|thumb|150px|Andrew Probert's Enterprise voorstel, voordat TNG was aangekondigd.]] [[Afbeelding:Enterprised_miniatures.jpg|thumb|150px|De drie miniaturen van de Enterprise-D.]] [[Afbeelding:Probert Bridge Sketch.jpg|thumb|150px|De ontwerpschets van de brug van de Enterprise door Andrew Probert.]] Verschijningen *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' *DS9: "Emissary" *''Star Trek: Generations'' *ENT: "These Are the Voyages..." Referenties *DS9 **"A Man Alone" **"Q-Less" **"Tribunal" **"Defiant" **"The Way of the Warrior" **"Bar Association" **"Rules of Engagement" **"Change of Heart" **"Image in the Sand" *VOY **"Death Wish" **"The Q and the Grey" **"Alter Ego" **"Scorpion, Deel I" **"Pathfinder" Diversen Enterprise de:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) en:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) fr:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)